1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive transmitting apparatus for a working vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional working vehicle includes a drive transmitting apparatus having a first and a second transmission cases rigidly connected to an engine to form an integrated vehicle body. The first transmission case contains a main change speed device, while the second transmission case contains an auxiliary change speed device and a rear differential.
The above common type of transmitting apparatus has a disadvantage that, since the first and second transmission cases are connected in the axial direction, the entire transmission has an undesirably long axial dimension. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,459 discloses an apparatus including a first transmission shaft having a gear group for use in main change speed, and a second transmission shaft for use in auxiliary change speed, both transmission shafts extending parallel to each other axially of the vehicle, whereby the entire transmission has a reduced axial dimension.